


Unohana's Guide for Guiding your Guide

by Kinky_no_Kyoukai



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/pseuds/Kinky_no_Kyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unohana enjoys visiting the bustling cities of the world, though it's current state is not the easiest thing for a resident of Soul Society to navigate. Her guide has been irreplaceable in that regard, and she feels he deserves a reward for his help over these weeks. What better reward than one both parties can enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unohana's Guide for Guiding your Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Art trade with the EXTREMELY patient [katzueki!](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/katzueki/profile) They deserved this weeks ago, happy to finally get it out there!

Unohana couldn’t be late.

She could in a literal sense, of course, but even so she would never be called out on it. Not by the man awaiting her arrival at the front door of their usual meeting place, at the very least. Though he’d been her guide through the city for several weeks now, he’d never once had anything resembling a confrontation with the taller woman, or even the implication that he was nearing one, but there was always a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that he could very well find himself beneath her heel at the slightest provocation.

After all, how could a woman who looked like…that truly be as kind and thoughtful as she let on?

The that he was referring to was just then rounding the corner halfway down the hall, and the guide found himself standing straight and stiff at the site, having been slouched down only moments before after waiting by the room entrance for nearly half an hour. Unohana was always a gorgeous woman, but her current apparel put the last few weeks to shame. A long, black, armless zip-up with a shimmer that made the Captain appear as she were wearing the stars themselves, and a gorgeous pair of red heels accentuated just below the edge of the skirt. It wasn’t complicated by any means, but all he’d seen her in up to this point were robes that would be right at home a dozen decades prior. He’d always found her beautiful, but he never realized she was this…

…hot.

“You look like you’re burning up, Guide-san”.

Incredibly hot.

“Guide-san,” Unohana appeared legitimately worried for the shorter man at this point, “are you alright? Do you need something?” It was only then he realized he hadn’t said a damn thing since laying eyes on her.

“A damn tall glass of water.” he blurted out, and quickly snapped his mouth shut. His habit of blurting out inappropriate compliments to women hadn’t been an issue since his high school days, but it seems old habits die hard under duress. Unohana’s confusion turned to a blush, though with the smirking expression that on her face it was easy to hide.

“Oh my, what was that you said, Guide-san?” the terminology not lost on the Soul Reaper. Some saying made their way between worlds, after all.

Thankfully this was an easy one to get out of. “Water. I just need some water, Unohana-san. It’s…it’s quite hot in this hallway.” Calmly opening the apartment door, he stood to the side and motioned inwards. “Why don’t we get you inside to cool off?”

“Very well, there isn’t very much to see out here anyways.” Strolling past the young gentlemen, she gazed out the corner of her eye towards him as they crossed. “I expect there will be plenty more for you to show me inside than out today,” and then she lowered her voice to a sultry whisper, “though I fear it may end up even hotter.”

Her words instantly made his face even redder than before. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d slipped a sultry jab at her easily flustered traveling aide, but at this point it had far less effect than it had the first couple of times it had happened. He could still talk now, after all. And for once, even the stutter was gone! “I don’t believe so, Unohana-san. I’m afraid this room doesn’t offer a lot in the way of entertainment.” If nothing else, he’s come a long way in playing the straight man.

“I wouldn’t make such a rash judgement, there’s plenty of fun to be had with the right activates, even in a drab room such as this.” Unohana takes a seat just as her companion shuts the door, and he can’t help but agree on her second point. While Unohana was used to the luxuries of high end Japanese inns, their current room was about as standard as they came. Curiously enough, Unohana was the one who made the choice, making her statement all the more curious. Even further confusion struck him at the realization that she’d left her footwear at the door.

“Unohana-san, I was under the impression we’d be departing immediately”? He’d assumed this to be backed up by their smaller accommodations, not expecting them to stay for more than a few minutes before departing on their final day of travel.

“You’re in such a rush, Guide-san. Do not worry, I fully intend to be taken somewhere soon enough”. That one seemed to fly completely over his head, perhaps a bit too on the nose with his profession to really hit home. “For now, come sit,” she gestured to the open spot next to her on the couch, “We should speak for a moment.”

Pushing aside his inquiry for a moment, he accepted the invitation. He was a professional through and through, but even he couldn’t deny how much more comfortable he’d become around the older woman in their time together. His earlier reaction to her appearance having mostly abated at this point, he had no qualm taking a seat beside her.

Doubts began to surface as she immediately leaned in, and her buxom cleavage was oh so unavoidable without completely turning away.

“Have you enjoyed our time together, Guide-san”? Unohana appeared completely ignorant to his plight, though she very much wasn’t. “I hope I have not been too demanding in my eagerness to explore such a bustling city as this. I’d grown used to much quitter towns, even in my earlier travels. It’s all such a new experience for me…I suppose I may have been too eager.”

He’d been doing everything he could to keep eye contact and avoid looking down at the opening mere inches from his face, but his surprise at her worries drew all of his attention. Was this why she was acting off? “Not in the slightest, Unohana-san. Not only is it my job, but you’ve been a pleasure to spend time with.”

“Oh, is that so”? Leaning back (much to the guide’s conflicted relief), she crossed her legs before inquiring further. “You say you’ve enjoyed being my ride around town. Tell me, what do you believe has been our most joyous outing”?

It wasn’t a question he was expecting to hear. He closed his eyes in thought, crossing his arms in the process. “Ah, well, I suppose our sightseeing trips were quite pleasant.”

“That they were, but there were many questions I had you were unable to answer.” In his thought, he didn’t hear the rustling coming from his side as Unohana stood up.

“Your idea of an interesting landmark isn’t exactly normal, Unohana-san. I can’t exactly answer questions in regards to every birdbath in the park.”

“It was only in jest, Guide-san. What else comes to mind”?

“Well, it was quite fun seeing you order such a variety of food. I know you don’t have experience with food outside of Japan, but I can hardly remember a stand we didn’t stop at. I assumed you’d have a picker palate.”

Unoahana let out a faux indignant huff at the comment. “Are you saying I eat too much? I never expected such a bold statement in regards to my appetite.”

Falling for her provocations, he was quick to turn back towards his client and stammer out an apology. “No, of course not Unohana-san! I merely…meant…” His voice caught in his throat as he finally took in the sight before him. Unohana had removed her dress revealing the matching set of black undergarments found underneath, frilled brazier and garter clipped stocking on full display, accentuating every sensual curve of the Soul Reaper’s body.

Pushing him further back onto the couch, the guide is at a loss for words. “Unohana-san, what’s…I mean, what are-“?

“You know, I think I’ve had a wonderful idea of what I can do for our last day together, Guide-san. I think I may go for a pleasant ride” She approached her guide, standing in front of him at the edge of the couch.

“Oh...a, uh…a ride, then? I can take you for a ride, but you…may have to cover up first. I think people would…take issue with…this.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, implying that the sultry woman in front of him should cover up had him screaming inside, but this was all moving much too fast for him to properly keep it together.

“I believe you will take me, but I’m afraid the only one who will be riding is I.” Raising her stocking clad foot, she placed it gently over his slowly stiffening dick, grinding her sole over his tenting pants. The captain of the fourth division had little worry that she would take anything other than the dominant role in the upcoming proceedings, but she still had an air of dominance she felt the need to project. Besides, the feel of the member swelling up to match the length of her foot brought a certain thrill of its own. Her guide’s size wasn’t going to be a determining factor I whether she moved further, just how she did so. Though the idea of a session of humiliation had a nice ring to it, she was certain she’d come out with the better end of the equation.

“Myyyyy, what’s this, Guide-san? A site you’ve yet to show me? I’m starting to believe you’ve been holding back on giving me the true experience of this city.” One look at him was all she needed to know he wouldn’t be able to respond. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he looked like he was barely even aware that he could speak anymore. Confident that he’d been prepared enough, she shifted her leg, causing the young guide to blink as if leaving a trance. His confusion grew even more intense as he realized that she’d somehow managed to undo the button of his pants with her foot alone, and was now using her dexterous toes to pull down his zipper. Before he could inquire as to just how she’d managed such a feat, she hooked her ankle around his pants and yanked them down to the floor, and then proceeded to move in for the kill.

With that, she descended on the younger man, placing a deep kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. Even if she hadn’t, he’d be at a loss for words. There was no doubt this was the kind of thing that had crossed his mind, but it was so beyond probability to him that he’d never even given it more than a second thought. This was the woman he’d driven around town, show the sights, taken to any restaurant she’d desired…

Oh, well…he supposed that if he weren’t getting paid, then this would seem like a fairly predictable situation to find oneself in.

Struggling to catch his breath as Unohana broke the kiss, he didn’t even struggle as she pushed his hands up, and slowly started crawling up his body.

“Unohana-san, just what’s gotten into you? I mean...”

‘Nothing yet, Guide-san, but soon…oh, well I know you better than to think you were saying that with any attempt at a jest.” She finally looked back to take in the site of what she’d just had unleashed for her amusement. “Oh my, now that’s a fine thing to see.” Unohana was currently sat on his chest, and looking back at his swollen cock as it arched itself as if it were reaching for her rear. “Perhaps a bit too proud of itself for its own good, though.” Moving all the way up, she parted her panties to the side as lowered her crotch to his face. “I think both of you need to be taught your place, Guide-san”.

For all intents and purposes, he had completely missed the last statement. He was far to distract by the dripping, sweltering mound currently placed directly above his jaw. While completely stunned for a moment, he was neither a virgin nor an idiot, and he knew exactly what was expected of him. Letting his mouth respond in a much more useful way than speaking, he quickly got to work diving into his older employers crotch, doing everything he could to keep focused on the task at hand. Unohana had other plans, though.

The guide jolted at the feeling of Unohana running her feet up and down his length, more than capable of taking care of his erection while still keeping his hands held above his head. He found focusing on his desired task much more difficult with Unohana’s stocking clad feet further awakening a kink he never even knew he had in him, her movements quickening as his length became slick with precum.

“Is this really a lesson, I wonder”? Knowing full well he couldn’t respond with a face full of quim, it seemed Unohana took delight in simply speaking out loud to herself in a situation like this. It seems to me like you’re rather receptive to your lesson on both ends.”

Although her voice did nothing to betray her reaction, even the guide could tell that she was close. Even as her lower lips quivered, though, he didn’t believe for a second that she’d finish before he did. The feeling of Unohana’s feet providing an awkwardly positioned but incredibly efficient foot job were taking their toll on his stamina, and his lack of preparation for the encounter was going to be his downfall. One jet after another of ejaculate shot into the air before falling down to coat Unohana’s feet, further ruining the stockings that were already starting to tear from her actions.

“Ara ara, you’ve made quite a mess so soon, Guide-san.” Unohana semi-reluctantly removed herself from the guide’s face, his mouth having ceased its actions as he’d reached his climax. He was impressed that she’d been able to so casually remove herself even as she was quite clearly close, but he supposed that was just a sign of her place as a mature woman. What he did not expect was for one her cum covered feet to be placed in front of his face. “You should clean up after yourself, Guide-san,” she said with a straight face being held back from a smirk.

He was torn for a moment on whether to comply or not, for obvious reasons, but he was far too deep into the proceedings to stop here. Grasping her by the ball of her foot, he got to works pointlessly cleaning every inch of the stocking that would end up being tossed away by the end of the night regardless, much to Unohana’s delight. “You’re doing very well so far. I haven’t really had to teach you anything, have I? Don’t tell me you’re experienced in this kind of thing, Guide-san”?

“Not personally, no, but I’ve always been good at just…going with the flow, Unohana-san.” He was surprised at how little this was all affecting him, after his initially flabbergasted response. He was having a tougher time dealing with her appearance in the hallway. Once the dress hit the floor all bets were off, he supposed.

“Oh, what a useful trait to have,” Unohana chuckled, “but I must make one request of you before we continue.” Another smirk crossed her face, causing the guide felt the slightest tug of worry nag at the back of his mind. “Actually, not a request, as I’m afraid you’ll no longer have a choice in the matter.”

“Well I…would of course follow anything you say, Unohana-san.” He put up a good front, but considering his current position he couldn’t stop his mind from fearing the worst. Surely Unohana wouldn’t ask anything too absurd?

“I believe we’re well past me allowing you to continue calling me Unohana-san, don’t you agree? I believe Unohana-sama is going to be far more appropriate for the remainder of this escapade, don’t you agree”?

Relief washed over the young man. “Yes, of course Unohana-sama. If that’s what you wish.” His knowledge of honorifics was extensive, a necessity considering his employment and the need to avoid accidentally offending an overseas guest, but he lacked the attachment to them by those raised with their use. Clearly they meant more to Unohana than him. If this was what she desired, he was more than happy to oblige.

Unohana’s smirk became a genuine smile. “Wonderful! Now, Take my hand, and follow me.”

“Of course, Unohana-sama, as you wish”

Unohana reached out to pull the guide to his unsteady feet, and they walked towards the beds at the other end of the room. Every step she took swayed her hips in a way that made her ass bounce, and he could barely contain himself at the sight. No longer being pounced on like an animal, the further proceedings would likely go much smoother with the added space of a mattress. As Unohana pulled him in close only to push him onto his back again, it became clear the position wasn’t going to be all that different from before.

“I suppose I am coming on quite strong, Guide-san. I hope you don’t think ill of my…appetite. I’m sure it’s a shock after all these weeks of me only showing you my proper side.”

Having once again found himself distracted by her breasts, which he was only now getting the full exposure to from this position after having his vision wonderfully blocked earlier, he had on an almost comically stern expression plastered on his face as he cleared any doubts she may have had, taking the statement more seriously than she’d intended. “I could never think ill of you, Unohana-sama. If anything, I respect you even more for acting with such confidence in your….well, your desires.” His composure was slightly off towards the end, but he felt like he got his point across.

“Oh my my, that sure is a relief to hear. I believe you deserve a reward for your unwavering respect.” Unohana once again parted her underwear, this time allowing the guide to move completely on his own. Not used to having at least some of the reigns, it took him a moment before he took hold of her hips, and did what he could guide her over him without moving his eyes from hers.

“Are you having some trouble down there, Guide-kun”?

His efforts at lining himself up with her bushy nether were halted by both her words and her hands. Up until this moment, the buxom older woman had always referred to him with '-san', which had always struck him as odd, but he had assumed it was just in her polite nature. Now, with her uncovered body looming less than an arm’s length away yet untouchable by his bound hands, it was clear that their relationship was going to be viewed in a very different light once entering the bed.

“I suppose I should aid you in your attempt,” Unohana exclaimed haughtily as she slowly guided his member to her lower lips, “since you seem to be quite useless without those hands of yours, after all.” She firmly gripped his base and raised her hips ever so slightly in the air. “Whoever said irony doesn't have a place in the bedroom”?

Although his first reaction was to pride fully refute her jest-full claim, whatever words he'd planned to spit out were long forgotten as his eyes were drawn to the sight in front of him. The Captain may have revealed she had a much more forceful side than he'd ever imagined, but that didn't result in any loss of control. Unohana lowered onto him in agonizingly slowly. Not for her own sake, for the express purpose of teasing the eager guide, her eyes never wavering from watching his face after each and every movement of her body. It wasn't purposeless teasing; she was eager to see exactly at what point his fortitude wavered and he bucked the rest of the way in himself.

Buck he did. After so much teasing and no penetration whatsoever until now, his eagerness got the better of him. As soon as her crotch met flesh with his own, all the control he’d been holding onto shattered.

No longer content to let her simply hold the reigns all to herself, he decided this was going to be the perfect outlet to unleash all of the pent up strength he’d had no reason to use up until that very point this night. Unohana has always intended for her younger partner to take control at this point, but it didn’t mean she had was quite prepared for just how rough he would get.

“This…you must lessen your pace, Guide-kun. I think you’re overestimating me here.” It was a bit of a white lie, but she expected her words to have the opposite effect regardless.

“No slowing down now, Unohana-sama. You only have yourself to blame for the way you’ve acted tonight.”

“Mmmmmoh my, so you do think differently of me now, after all? What should I believe, I wonder”? Although she was putting up her same posh front, it was clear from the tone of her voice that there was nothing about this she didn’t love. He was substantial in size, and the combined stretch of her walls, sounds, and pleasant smacking of their bodies meeting together was driving her to her first climax of the night.

He scoffed, “You know exactly what you’re doing, and you have no intention of letting up anytime soon. I apologize, Unohana-sama, but I may just have to stop listening to your every word in a situation like this.”

“Hmmm, how booooOLD”! It was just one particularly well angled thrust that sent Unohana tumbling over the edge near the end of her sentence, the first time she truly felt like she’d lost control of the situation the entire night. Her body hadn’t forgotten the slow drop-off after her earlier buildup from the oral attention she’d received, and she found herself squirting a significant stream of fluid into her guide’s still thrusting lap as her climax continued on.

Only moments later, Unohana’s folds were finally taking their toll on the younger man’s cock, and his biggest load of the night found itself buried in the Captain’s well fucked cunt, each hot shot causing her to shudder as it hit the back of her walls only to drip out onto the sweaty body below when there was no room left for it to sit inside.

Unohana had to admit to herself that she was exhausted, having underestimated the fervor at which he’d go at her after such lengthy provocations. Thus she received yet another surprise as he placed a hand over her head. Not wanting to show signs of any kind of sappy romance, she turned to shun her partner, only to see him sporting a devilish smirk.

“Unohana-sama, I believe it was you who said to clean up after your messes.” Turning her head downwards, he gestured at his cock, dripping with a mixture of cum from each. “I think it’s time you practiced what you preached.”

Unohana was a woman of much experience, but it had been hundreds of years since she’s performed fellatio. Denying his request now would be…in poor form, though, and she had little choice but to give in to his ‘demands’. Moving down, she brought her face in close to the heated cock, her face matching her Guide’s earlier appearance as it happened to smack her lightly in the face as she got close, being overwhelmed by both the size and the powerful aroma wafting from it. This was not a position she was used to being in, an actual level of submissiveness that couldn’t be played off as merely toying with her partner.

Being timid was only going to make her look worse, or so she believed. Instead, she dove right in, her guide letting out a gruff moan as Unohana took him two thirds to the base. She may have been out of practice, but she had at least retained the skills. She was relentless in her assault, every downward motion moving more and more cock into the back of her throat, moving at just enough of a pace that she didn’t choke as a result of her actions, which would have caused her an irredeemable amount of shame.

The guide had no qualms with her methods, resting his palm over her head and letting it follow her movements, not daring to apply any additional pressure himself. He may have had the upper hand at the moment, but he wouldn’t even dream of that lasting. This was merely the stars aligning to allow him the slightest bit of control over the situation, the first he’d completely had on his own that night.

As the sloppy sounds of the Captain’s blowjob continued to grow in volume, so did her partner’s climax. Even as she bobbed up and down, she could feel the twitching signs of release begin to fester in his nethers. Rather than back off, she took him all the way to the base and held, his tip sitting in the warm confines of the back of her throat. If even a small drop spilled, she felt like it would be a loss for her, though in reality he guide couldn’t care less.

Finally, he fired off. It was by no means as powerful a release as his earlier ones, having been mostly spent for the night, but it’s placement inside the mouth of its releaser caused it to feel far more intense on her end. While she appeared to be taking it extremely well, eyes hidden from the guide’s sight as she let each spurt down into her stomach, in reality she was struggling to keep up a stoic appearance, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. As he finished, she let the softening member slip from her mouth, proud that she’s succeeded in not letting a single drop escape. She licked her lips before falling back into the panting arms of her suitor.

The messy pile they were in was quite the sight, both breathing heavily, Unohana with a look of clear content plastered over her face, while her guide was wearing a slightly more questionable look.

“I can be fairly certain that that was the most enjoyable ride to date,” Unohana stated as she disentangled herself from her partners arms, once again stunning him as she stood without a wobble in sight, “though I’m not sure if that’s more of an indication as to your performance or your vehicle’s lack thereof.”

He couldn’t help but feign a bit of insult in his reaction. “It certainly was my performance, there’s nothing wrong with my car. We’re in the city; it doesn’t have to be anything crazy.”

“I’ll have to ponder on that, Guide-san”, her male partner raising an eyebrow at her return to her original honorific. It looked like the switch was going to be saved for more intimate encounters. “If you wish me to cease, perhaps you should accompany me to the wash room, and you can assist with cleaning my mouth and…oh my, how quaint.” She hadn’t thought this far ahead, and the shower of this smaller room were going to make an intimate encounter more difficult. Still, she was up to the challenge. “Feel free to come on in, Guide-kun.”

“I definitely can’t turn down an offer like that, now can I? Give me just a minute, Unohana-sama.”

“Ara ara, I do hope you’ll last a bit longer than that, but I’ll have to find out for myself now, won’t I”? Before he could comment back, she’d turned on the water, the loud spray making it not worth the effort to retort that last quip.

He was uneasy. She’d made it clear from his first day of employment that she’d be out of country as soon as the allotted days were up. So what was tonight? Was this only a fling, or was she looking to keep in touch? He suddenly felt more worried than he’d even expected to be when these thoughts first entered his head a few minutes ago.

Before he could continue down this train of thought, a rush of steam exited the bathroom door as a clearly miffed Unohana ducked out, completely exposed and dripping with water. “Even I do have a limit to my patience, Guide-san, and I don’t like to be kept waiting, so perhaps I wasn’t being quite blunt enough for you. I demand you enter immediately and take me in the rear before I get to uptight for you to do so.”

As he bolted up, he decided that all of that could wait. He had plenty of reason to just stick with the here and now.


End file.
